FURUBA RELOAD
by Lily Boom
Summary: What happened after Tohru was admited into Sohma family by Akito? Did Kyo finally told her what he felt in his heart? And what happened to Yuki?New adventures, new character... tons of fun.Advisory: Could contain sexy parts, but I promis nothing seen.
1. Chapter 1

**FURUBA RELOAD**

**EPISODE 1: ABOUT PAST.**

(Tohru Honda's voice)

Hello! I'm Honda Tohru, but I suppose you could call me just Tohru. I think you know a bit about our past, and I mean… not just mine but also Sohma family one.

Anyway, I think that you have no news from us since I was apparently accepted by Akito Sohma to live with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure-san. This is what happened.

(Screen: Episode 1)

(Tohru voice)

It's funny but though it seems it was yesterday; it's now two years since Akito allowed me keep on living with the Sohma at Shigure's house. So now Yuki, Kyo and I are 19 years old while Shigure, Hatori and Ayame are 29.

We still live with Shigure, and we are now at our last high school term. We all dropped it last year, though I think Yuki dropped it on purpose to be with us on the lessons.

So now we are going to begin it again. What we didn't expect was something really weird to turn Sohma's family upside down.

It was funny because neither Kyo, nor Yuki knew about the change; less me.

"C'mon!" Kyo shouted at me stopping at the school front doors with Yuki. "We will be late cause of you!"

"I… I'm sorry." I said patting.

"Tohru, are you ok?" Yuki said softly.

"Yes, we… we have to get class…" I said trying to smile.

Again we ran fast towards the classroom. We had fallen asleep and the bus took us on delay to the school bus stop. So we had to run fast.

"Gomen nasai." Yuki said apologizing for all. "Bus was late…"

"Ok, sit down please." The teacher said.

We got in class, and suddenly Kyo saw someone at his seat.

"Ah! There's someone at my place!" he said nearly jumping backwards when he realised on the red haired person sitting at his seat.

"Oh, Sohma Alex-kun." Teacher then said. "Please, sit next to Sohma Yuki-kun. He will be able to help you."

Did he say Sohma-kun?! Could it be another familiar?! I spent nearly all the lesson looking dissimulately to the new Sohma guy sitting next to Yuki who seemed to put all his effort on helping him. Despite of the fact the new one didn't seemed to talk much, he smiled warm as if they had gone friends. I had never seen him smile so easily with a foreign person before. Perhaps the new guy was also of the family.

When the P.E. lesson arrived we went to change clothes. However the Alex guy didn't seemed to get into the men changing room. He went in the men toilet and when he went out he was wearing his tracksuit.

"Hey, Alex!" I called him. "Hello!"

He looked at me but didn't do a thing other than to walk towards us.

"Have you being changed school?" I asked him.

He then nodded but didn't say a word.

"We are trying sports today." Our teacher said. "Please, I'll divide you in five person groups, group when you hear your names."

We were grouped by surnames, so Yuki, Kyo, Momihi, Haru and Alex on the same group.

I smiled as I saw Momihi trying to jump over Alex and him holding out his arms to prevent him to do while Kyo and Yuki tried to avoid it too.

"He is cute…" some girls had begun saying softly.

"I don't know which of them is cuter!" other said.

Then I smiled wider as I heard the new one would soon be adapted to the classroom.

We then were made to run around the school, and I saw how Alex and Kyo were running fast as if they were competing.

"Is he family of yours?" I asked Yuki when Momihi, Haru and he reached Uo, Hana and me.

"Ah, yes." Yuki said smiling softly. "I think he is a far relative… I have hardly seen him."

"I like Alex!" Momihi said. "I don't transform when we hug!"

"I think I would be afraid." Haru said softly. "If he has improved the fighting skills then he will be terrifying."

"So he has not lived here?" Uo said confused.

"I think that when he was about 10 he was taken away by his brother." Haru said. "So he has been raised by his brother. Cause when he was just 9 their parents died so his brother took him away."

"Eh! Orange head!" Uo called Kyo. "Stop playing around!"

"He has challenged Alex." Yuki said. "Such a brainless…"

"He seems to be on a good shape." Hana said when we ended and she came walking towards us. "But his waves… there's something wrong on them…"

"Alex!!" Momihi said running towards him. "Alex, play at my team!"

The guy then smiled mildly.

"He is cute!" Tohru said wanting to hug him but stopping. "I can't…"

Then the Alex-guy hit her softly on her forehead with just one finger smiling as he walked towards his group.

Then they had to do sit-ups and I had some difficulties to do them. So I looked at them and saw how he did sit-ups without letting out a single sweat drop, fast but on a good way. Then he changed place with Haru and I saw how he did them well though not so fast.

He then cheered up nearly whispering to his cousins. Even Yuki who didn't used to smile did it while he heard whatever his cousin was saying.

After that we had to do some sport, so we began doing some basketball as he wanted to begin teaching us that.

First thing he did was asking us to try and score on the basket from the normal distance that was worth of a point for the group.

Funnily, it seemed that there was a person from the no high school team player ones who managed to score at first time, once and again.

"Sohma!" the teacher called. Then the five guys turned. "Alex one! Here."

Then the red haired went to his side.

"Have you ever played this before?" he nodded in silence.

"Ok, you help me." He said. "Your team but… Momihi against Himura one. Go."

He then nodded and went to his family to tell them.

It was a bit weird I could never hear his voice when he spoke, but all the Sohmas nodded and they went into their positions after Alex-kun explained them something pointing to the pitch we were going to play.

The rest of us had to sit and look while the teacher told us about the plays they all did.

I personally thought it was not fair to make Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Alex play against the four players on our classroom.

Anyway, when the mini-match began I had to change my mind. Yuki was the head of the team, I mean… the one giving instructions on high voice.

Anyway, after two minutes, Alex spoke again with his cousins and then they all smiled.

"I like the new plan!" Kyo said smiling.

"I hope that works." Yuki added.

"Alex, we trust you." Haru said passing him the ball.

He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, oh…" Momihi said a bit worried looking at them as he moved forward and backward. "Alex has gone black…"

"Black?" I asked confused. "As Black Haru?"

"Yes, but… now I hope he has just gone grey…" Momihi said. "Then it's funny!"

It was true, when just two minutes were left for the end of the mini-match; the players were tired and sweetened while "Sohma team" were smiling in fun.

"Another score and we are done!" teacher said. "Wow! That Alex-kun is amazing!"

"Go, Yuki, go!" his fan club said.

"Go, Alex!" most of people were cheering.

"Alex, Yuki, Haru, Kyo..." Momihi was cheering for all.

Then it was funny because when Alex was about scoring she was hooked by two other players and before falling down, she passed the ball to Kyo who scored.

All we could see was him under the other two players. Yuki then ran towards him and so did Haru, anyway, before they could reach him the two players over him flew away and he stood up with a acrobatic jump and we saw how the t-shirt was broken showing a half torn bandage covering his breast that was now a bit swollen.

Then Haru held him and with Kyo's help forced him to lay till he calmed up a bit.

"Sorry sir." Yuki said apologizing. "Alex gets a bit angry when he plays sports."

"Ok, just don't do it again." The teacher said.

"Hey, Alex." Kyo said. "Drop it, dude."

"Alex!" Momihi said jumping over him. "Are you ok? Not hurt?"

"Yes." He said immediately calming down. "Sorry. I was mad when they… he said covering his breast."

"Ah!!" I said going frightened when I saw how swollen he had his breast and noticing some blood coming down his elbow. "He is hurt! He has something at his breast!!"

"Tohru-kun." He said with a femalish soft voice looking normal. "I'm ok, don't worry."

"Alex is a girl." Haru told me while we had meal and Alex was at the infirmary with Yuki healing her elbows. "Yet she wears as a guy. When she goes black she is even more terrifying than me."

"I thought she had forgotten about it." Momihi said worried. "Will she be ok?"

"So she is just another sissy as the monkey." Kyo said a bit bothered on the way his cousin got all the attention for beauty and basketball.

Then Yuki and Alex came back from the infirmary

"Sorry for the trouble…" Alex said when they sat with us bowing her head wearing back as a guy. "I…"

"At least you didn't reveal yourself in front of everyone." Yuki said. "You have improved then."

"Yes… I've been training hard with my brother." She said smiling mildly.

"What has that man done on you?!" Uo said shocked.

"Oh, nothing." She said. "I have trained on fighting skills."

"Fighting?" Uo said. "Are you a Yankee too?"

"I'm Japanese not from America." She said then making us go confuse.

"Yankee is the girl that is on a gang." Yuki told her after laughing. "She was asking you if you are part of a band… not calling you… insulting you as American."

"Ah!" Alex said then laughing at her self. "No, no. I'm not part of a band. I'm just keeping a family tradition."

"Yuki, Kyo, Haru and the rest of his family know how to do martial arts." Tohru said smiling.

"Alex…" Hana said softly. "Why don't you wear female uniform?"

"I don't find skirts useful for fighting." She said. "You can't run with them, or jump and you have to look our in case you are showing your knickers."

"Some girls here wear shorts under the skirts." Uo told her then.

Suddenly Ayame and Shigure appeared on the school.

"Alex- kun!!" Ayame said running towards her. "Ha ha ha, my dear Alex-kun!!"

Then she hid behind Yuki and Haru.

"Hide me, please." She said going red. "You have not seen me."

"He has seen you." The said embarrassed.

"Alex-kun!" Ayame said going to her. "Saw you!"

"Oh, er… hi!" Alex said smiling embarrassed. "Hey, long since I last saw you."

"Hey! You don't look as a girl like that…" he said as if he was a disappointed guy. "Let me hug you to say…!!"

He tried to hug her but she jumped away.

"Don't hug me!" she said red.

"Ayame, stop bothering ladies!" Yuki and Kyo said stepping between both.

"Geez… you guys are surely boring!" Ayame said then.

"Ayame, stop it. We are on a school." Shigure said smiling. "C'mon Alex, come here."

She then walked to him and sat down next to him.

"Hello Shigure-san." She then said shaking hands with him. "Nice to see you."

"He he." He said smiling and joking. "I got a cute lady's hand!"

"He is a pervert, isn't him?" Uo said to Tohru.

"Tohru, do you mind going with your cute friends to ask for a book set for her, please?" Ayame asked. "We have to speak about family matters."

"She is family." Both Yuki and Kyo said hitting his head.

"It's ok. I don't mind." Tohru said.

"Hey, we will also get her a girl uniform." Uo said. "Or the headmaster will go mad when he finds out you are a girl."

"Ok!" Shigure said covering Alex's mouth so as her not to reply.

Then when the girls left he was bitten the hand by Isa.

"Man!! You are a little beast!" He said as crying.

"I don't like skirts!" she said shouting.

"Here, here." Ayame said hugging her at the back.

Even when she tried to avoid it there was a big puff and the girl disappeared.

"That's not fun you stupid son of a snake!!" she shouted in the smoke.

"I wonder why she just turns out into that when is hugged by Ayame…" Haru said as he held the big black cat on his arms motherly. "Hey, don't bite!"

"Sorry Haru." She said the black hair all over her body rose. "He knows this happens and he hugs me on a normal people full place!!" she added roaring at Ayame. "Silly!!"

"But you are red on your cheeks…" Momihi said. "Alex! Are you ill?!"

Then she looked away.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I came here to see you, brother!" Ayame said trying to hug him and being hit on the chest.

"The truth is we came here cause Alex brother informed Akito of her arrival." Shigure said serious.

"I don't want to see him!" Alex said growling again.

"He doesn't want to see you now either." Shigure said. "But as your brother has to leave again he has settled you will live with us too."

"But the house is full!" Kyo said.

"He said she will sleep with any of us." Shigure said to then add smiling sexily. "So she will sleep with me!"

Then Yuki and Kyo hit him on his head.

"Don't say nonsenses!" Yuki said. "She will sleep with Tohru."

"You old pervert!" Kyo said.

Alex then began laughing when she saw Shigure and Ayame being told off by Yuki and Kyo for their irresponsible behaving.

Momihi then smiled. And then there was a puff and she turned back human wearing a neoprene swimming suit .

"My uniform, please…" she asked covering her bumped breast that was now fully visible because the bandage fell with the clothing.

"Hey, you should wear a girl uniform. You are super-cute!" Ayame said making her pink again while Kyo held him by the back of his robes to prevent him hugging her again.

(Alex voice)

"So it's ok with you to live here." Yuki asked me while I opened my bags at Tohru's room to put my robes in the wardrobe.

"Yes." I said softly. "I think it's better than living on the main house when I don't stand Akito."

Yuki as the others had heard about she having to leave with my brother when our parents were killed on the terrorist bomb explosion at the train station. I, as Yuki, was mistreated by Akito when I was little and that he nearly killed me before leaving.

When he mentioned it I stopped fully without looking at him.

"I saw it." He said. "The scars at your cat wrists."

"I don't want to remember it." I said locking the door.

"It's ok." Yuki then said. "I was also mistreated by him. I know how it is."

"You are the mouse." I told him. "You are part of them. I'm an abomination. I'm not even the cat. I turned into this when I was nervous or ill. Do you think you have gone through the same? I'm possessed by a panther spirit. Not a cat not a tiger."

"But you are brave, and I'm not." Yuki told me sitting next to me at the only bed there. "I would have never dared to run away from him as you did. He said you were able to survive because you ran away. Dripping blood and all and you ran away till Hatori found you and took you to the hospital."

That was true. I did it yet I still can't understand how. When I woke up I was at the hospital bed with brother next to me.

"As soon as you recover we will leave this country." He just told me sad looking away.

I learned not to cry when I was about four. I began learning martial arts then too. Soon I was able to focus all my rage and fear into martial arts practice. Improving it was what made me stronger and able to control my transformations.

"Alex, you are no longer alone." Yuki then said looking at me.

I looked at him with expression empty face, he was smiling. Then he put an arm around my shoulders, did a little pressure on them and smiling left.

"I will try to cook something." He said.

(Yuki voice)

I opened the fridge door to look for something to cook, today Tohru was working at the hospital so she would cook dinner when she arrive. Anyway, I was a bit hungry.

"Do you want me to cook?" Isa said putting her head shyly in the kitchen.

"Oh, yes please." I said smiling softly. "Sincerely I'm a bit bad at this."

"Ok, let me see…" she said having a look at the fridge. "I know. Do you know any occidental receipt?"

"Occidental?" I asked confused.

She then smiled as she took some vegetables and miso apart form some eggs.

"Can you put some water in a pot and then on another one?" she asked.

I nodded as I began doing as she said. When she had them she put them on the fire and put the eggs in one with a bit of salt. Then she began chopping the vegetables and putting them in a dish.

(Tohru's voice)

"Really?" I asked Kyo laughing while opening the front door to get back home.

He had came to go with me from my work as cleaning maid at the hospital back home so we had been speaking all the way home.

"Yes, and he…" he said to suddenly stop at the good smell filling the house. "Where does that smell come from?"

"Ah!!" I said. "I forgot cooking dinner for today!!"

When we went in the dinning room we saw Shigure and Yuki sitting at the table with some dishes in front of them.

"Hello." Shigure said. "You have arrived on time for dinner."

"Sorry, I… I forgot!!" I said.

"Tohru, it's ok." Yuki said smiling warmly. "Alex have cooked it for you."

"And… here comes the dinner!" she said appearing through the kitchen door and seeing us. "Oh, hello. Didn't hear you arrive."

"Ah! Let me help you!" I said noticing she was carrying a bit pot and a big dish with something looking as half spheres on it.

Anyway, Kyo and Yuki were faster and took the things to lay them on the table.

"Thank you." She said smiling as she rubbed her forehead to dry it. "I hope there's enough for everyone."

"You have cooked it?" Kyo asked trying to catch one of the sphere-like things to be hit by Yuki to ask him for manners.

When Alex sat to the table with us we began serving the miso soup with vegetables.

"Ah!" Shigure said smiling "Oriental and occidental meal together!"

"What are those?" Kyo asked pointing to the weird things.

"Stubbed eggs." She said. "I hope you like them."

"The miso is salty!" Kyo said.

"Don't complain." Yuki said hitting him on his back.

"I'm sorry!" she said as ashamed. "It's first time I cook it for so much people!"

"Don't worry." Shigure said while Kyo and Yuki argued because Yuki tried to stub the soup in Kyo's throat. "Kyo's main pastime is to complain of everything."

"It's not that bad." I said smiling. "Just a bit more salty than mine. Next time all you have to do is add less salt to the soup."

She looked at me with shinny eyes and hugged me.

"You're so cute!!" she said. "Thanks!!"

I smiled as she hugged me.

Finally Kyo stop complaining and looked down so he began eating the soup slowly and then he put his dish out to ask for the eggs things.

When we eat it all went surprised on how well it tasted.

"Yum! This is so great!" Shigure said.

"This is really good!" Kyo said.

She then smiled happy to see everyone liked it.

"What does this have?" I asked.

"Eggs, tuna and mayonnaise." She said thinking and counting it with her fingers to the smile. "I thought everyone would like them."

She then smiled. When we ended we went to wash the dishes then the guys went to bath themselves.

"I'm happy you are here." I told her. "Thanks for cooking dinner."

"It was nothing." She answered me. "Yuki wanted to cook some dinner so… I offered him help and I ended up cooking all myself."

"I liked the dinner too." I said. "And if there's anything I can help you at…"

"I… I want… nothing." She said giving up. "There's nothing you can help me at now."

"By the way, are you… are you possessed by an animal spirit too?" I asked her, then I realised I could sound a bit rude and apologized.

"It's ok." She said smiling. "I'm somehow possessed by a spirit, but… that's an abomination and…"

She was beginning to breathe fast and then she fainted on the ground. I shouted and then the three men came fast wearing the trousers.

When they saw her there Yuki held her while Shigure ran to phone Hatori.

"Yuki!" he shouted. "Hatori is on the way! Make her breathe in a paper or plastic bag! Quick!"

We all ran and look for it, I was the one finding a paper bag and handing it to Yuki who was holding her. He made her breathe in the bag.

(Alex's voice)

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was at Tohru's bed while she slept on a futon at the floor. I looked around, it was late in the night and I can't remember how I arrived there.

The last I can remember is being at the kitchen with Tohru, she asked me about my hex and me remembering Akito and how he tried killing me. I then felt as if air was lacking for me once again, as if I was drowning. Then nothing else, till now. Then I tried to stand up but I was forced down again.

Then I looked around and saw a mouse at my pillow.

"You should not move." He whispered.

"What's happened?" I asked him. "Why are you transformed on the mouse?"

"I have been at your side all the time." He told me. "Hatori came and told us you were having a hyperpnoea attack. Tohru was terrified, but we were lucky Hatori told us to make you breath inside a paper bag. You fainted all of sudden…"

"Sorry… I just cause troubles…" I muttered.

Then there was a puff and he appeared to begin getting wear again.

"It's ok." He said. "Friends take care of you when you are in need."

That made me look at him surprised, he was there, standing between Tohru and me speaking me about friendship and love.

All for sudden I felt a warm feeling inside me, as if I was being loved once again; I then smiled.

"Thanks Yuki." I said.

Then he turned again into a mouse as he seemed to go thrilled and excited. I picked him in my hands and put him at my pillow before kissing his back softly. I then tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**FURUBA RELOAD**

**EPISODE 2: THE BLACK CAT AND THE MOUSE.**

(Tohru voice)

Next morning when I woke up I found myself alone in the bedroom.

"Ah!" I shouted. "She is not here! She is not here!" I said looking for my room mate between the sheets of the bed and then in the wardrobe and around the whole bedroom shocked as she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Kyo said getting in the bedroom with just the pyjama trousers on. "What do you think you are doing so early in the morning and shouting?!"

"SHE IS NOT HERE!" I shouted as if he didn't understand me.

"What are you looking for?" Yuki said getting in the bedroom full dressed.

"Alex-Chan!" I said.

"Ah, she was training before." Yuki said. "And then I think… yes, cooking breakfast and… meal?"

"That was my work!" I said running down with the pyjama.

When I reached the kitchen I saw her cooking fast to put the meal in four meal boxes. Then she put the lids of the boxes and then she smiled when she saw us.

"Hello!" she said smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine." I answered. "Alex-Chan, what are you doing?"

(Alex's voice)

"Cooking." I said. "If I have not mistaken it I gave you some trouble yesterday night, so… I have though on cooking meal for all. Ah, here is breakfast." I added as the oven bell rang.

I had put some biscuits mass on a tray so there would be enough biscuits for all and even for the doctor. Hatori I thought was the one taking care of the attack even being in the middle of the night. SO I took the tray out of the oven and the protecting gloves to begin picking the biscuits with a pair of chopsticks. As I had lived in Tokyo and then out to Europe, I could use both oriental and occidental cutlery and I was able to cook both styles too.

"Cookies!!" Kyo said wanting to get some and being hit by me on his hand.

"Hey, wait a moment. They are still too hot!" I told him.

Then Tohru looked at me.

"I'll end with that." she said softly. "You should go up and get ready for school."

"That goes for you too, silly." Kyo told me. "You are wearing your pyjama."

Then Yuki put his hand over my shoulder.

"Please, get upstairs and get ready for school." He told us. "We can handle with heating a bit of milk."

"Yeah, you have to wear your new girl uniform." Shigure said.

"I… don't… wear… skirts." I said marking each word.

"Please… you will look better and… ah, I got an idea." Yuki said smiling.

He then walked upstairs and when he came down he handed me a pair of shorts.

"Here, you can wear those if you want." He said smiling at me.

I then looked at him smile and smile back before going to his side and hitting him softly with just one finger.

"I have something better." I said smiling.

"Girls on school uniform!" Shigure sang happily. "Girls on school uniform! Girls on school uniform!"

(Yuki's voice)

After having left the biscuits to go cold and the microwave being easy to use, heating some milk was not difficult to do. The worse was avoiding Kyo got biscuits before they were cold enough for being eaten.

He got angry and we had our daily fight, he lasted just a couple of minutes because I was a bit tired today. Anyway, when the girls went back down we couldn't help but for being astonished.

Having seen our cousin wearing always men like, seeing her wearing as a girl with the high school uniform was a great shock.

Moreover when it looked so wonderful on her. Shigure's nose began bleeding mad as he saw them go down.

"She looks dangerously risky now…" I muttered while she was to the kitchen to get the biscuits.

"I must agree." Kyo said going red as me.

"Don't you like how she looks?" Tohru asked us confused.

"She is too hot for being normal." Both said at once.

"Biscuits!" she said coming back carrying a big dish full of biscuits and making us go red. "Hey, are you ok? You are too red. Do you have fever?"

Kyo then trembled from toe to the very tip of his orange hair as we turned into our animal form when she laid her hand at our foreheads.

I then looked down while she went nervous.

"We are ok." He said softly.

"We will be ok as soon as you put on something else." Kyo said angry and then he looked away bright red. "You look too well."

I then smiled as she went red and her skin went a bit blackish.

"I told you I look better on men robes." I just said before going up to change clothes into male ones.

"I hate to say so but I think we should ask Ayame for him to do her a new uniform." I said when we were back to normal.

"Yeah, I think the blouse was too tight on her…" Kyo said pointing to his chest.

"And on the hips…" I added.

"I've seen an angel!" Shigure said with a paper ball at his nose to stop the bleeding.

"You are an old pervert!" Both Kyo and I said.

Then the girls went back down and I smiled when I saw Tohru going down with Alex really looking as a guy, her long hair tied on a low ponytail, wearing one of the emergency uniforms. From Kyo or from me, don't know. Anyway, she looked better and less sexy than on girl's uniform.

(Tohru's voice)

Later on the high…

"Wow!" some girls said as they saw Yuki and Alex walking together. "They are super cute!"

"I want to ask the red haired one!" another said.

"Hey, Tohru." Uo said. "That Alex guy is super cute."

"His waves are weird…" Hana said.

"No!" I said. "He has…"

"Look, who came with our prince." One of the Yuki fans said.

"Have you kept on trying to get him?" another said.

"Hey Tohru!" Alex said hugging me from behind. "Oh, love, who are those nice girls? Friends?"

Then the girls of the club looked at Alex smiling embarrassed while I went pink on the shock of being taken by a girl wearing as a guy.

In fact she had begun speaking with a deeper voice than her usual one. But that didn't change anything!!

"We are friends!" one of the girls said.

"Really?" Alex said smiling. "Cause I think you were bothering my girl."

Then the girls went also pink as she took my hand to help me moving.

"C'mon Tohru, we are going to be late for the class." She told me.

(Alex voice)

"Thanks for the… help." Tohru told me on the first gap between lessons.

"Bah, it was nothing." I told her. "You should begin defending yourself against those. If they were guys I could understand, but being girls… moreover, brainless girls…"

"They are not as easy as you think…" Haru told me. "They are Yuki's fans."

"Then why should they bully Tohru?!" I asked confused. "She has nothing to do with it. Oh, I understand. Jealous."

"Yep, they are a bit danger to Tohru." Uo then said. "But you are right, they are brainless. Hana always manages to make them get lost when they see her."

"Ridiculous, they are ridiculous." I said. "That's as if they also create a fan club for me."

"Ok, please everyone sit down." The tutor said getting in class. "We are going to choose today the class pupil vocal for the whole year so… Sohma Yuki is proposed as he was the last year one, Higuro Ken too, same reason… and who else wants to be elected?"

"Mister." A girl said raising hand.

"Do you want to present for the post?" the teacher said.

"No, I want to suggest Sohma Alex for the post." The girl said. "He may be new, but he is surely a good choice too."

"And I would like to suggest Sohma Momihi." Another girl said.

"Ok, we have four candidates now." The teacher said. "Anyone else? No? Ok, let's then vow for your delegate."

"Wow!" Tohru said happily. "I would have never thought Alex would have such a success!"

"I just was the sub-delegate." I said. "Yuki was the first choice."

"Yes, but cause I'm already the whole High school students head boy." Yuki said.

"He is the teacher's puppet." Kyo said.

"Don't mind him." Uo said. "Carrot head is just jealous because he wasn't even suggested."

"I'm not jealous you Yankee!" Kyo said angry.

"Who are you calling Yankee?!" Uo asked to begin arguing with him for a while.

"I'm happy, it's first time I have a mate as you, Alex." Yuki said smiling at me.

"Same goes for me." I said smiling mild. "I have never had to work with a relative."

That made Yuki go a bit pink as my face was too close to his.

"I wonder what will you two organise for the school festival next month." Hana said.

"Onigiri fight!" Kyo said.

"Banned." Everyone said.

I then held my laugh as he was a bit silly with such a hard proposal.

"What about a coffee stand?" I suggested. "We could organise a coffee for everyone who would like to have a rest between the whole celebrations."

"That sounds good." Tohru said.

"If that's so we should begin organising it since now." Yuki said.

"I agree." Uo said. "For that we will need to make uniforms, build a stand..."

"And managing to get a good menu and get it ready for that day." Haru said. "That mean also giving roles for all."

"Ok, then we should begin speaking about it today." Yuki said. "What about on the rests?" he added looking at me.

"That sounds good." I said.

(Yuki's voice)

We were now sitting at the courtyard for having meal on the benches, and while we were having meal chatting about lessons and all, we saw Hatori and Ayame come.

"Hide me, hide me!" Alex said jumping away and hiding behind us, the guys.

"Alex! I'm seeing you!" Ayame said laughing on a singing tone.

"Ayame, you annoy her." Yuki said. "Get lost."

"But why my dear brother?!" he asked confused. "I have come because Hatori told me he would be coming to have a look at her and as Shigure called me before to ask me to make a uniform for her I thought I could…"

He was as a speaking machine; once he began he didn't stop unless Hatori asked him to do it.

"I have come to have a look at you, Alex." Hatori said. "I said you should have called me this morning to see if the attack was past or not."

"I'm ok." I said as he took a stethoscope out of his bag to begin listening to my heart beats. "I suppose there would be no reason to disturb you when I was able to do my routine today."

"Your heart beats are faster than normal." He said. "Stick your tongue out, please."

"If my heart is beating fast is because he makes me nervous." I said pointing to Ayame before putting my tongue out for him to have a look.

"But why my dear one?" Ayame asked me. "Ah, _ma Cherie_… you are so cute!"

"Stop it." Yuki and Kyo said hitting him on his head to avoid him hugging me again.

"Men you are so rude!" Ayame said.

"Hey, don't hug me, right?" I asked him while Hatori put his things back in.

"You should have some rest." He told me serious as always. "You know it's dangerous for you to go through a too excited state."

"I'm sorry, Ha-san." I said bowing my head on respect. "It was just…"

"We are here now." Yuki said as he saw I was not able to end my sentence. "You have nothing to be afraid of. No one would be able to harm you again."

Hatori and Ayame looked at me as if they knew what we were speaking about. All the Sohmas there knew what we were speaking about; they had heard something about for their parents or even the elders.

"Ah, Alex." Ayame then said. "I think you don't know my shop, you could come when you want and so I'll begin taking measurements for making your uniform." He added handing me a visit card where the data of the shop were noted.

I then smiled mild.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll think about."

"Ah, here. Hocus-pocus. Tachan!" He said taking a white rose from his sleeve and handing it to me. "For you."

"Ayame, we have to leave." Hatori said turning back. "Alex, try to avoid stressed situations, please."

"Ok, I'll try." I said still pink with my skin a bit darker than before due to Ayame.

(Yuki's voice)

"Ok, then the pub idea is ok for everyone." I said smiling.

It was the third gap between lessons now and we have finally reached an agreement for the class stand for the school festival. Everyone but Kyo seemed to agree with our idea.

"So… till now we have agreed to serve milkshakes, soft drinks, coffee, hot chocolate, pies, cakes, biscuits and… oh, yes, and the pies will work that for each 4 pieces to take you can choose a special one."

"Special ones will be filled with weird mixes!" Someone said. "New flavours such as garlic or prunes!"

"Ok, I think we got the idea." I said smiling while Alex noted down the things. "So now all we have to do is to agree who is in charge of what."

"Girls could be the waitresses." A guy suggested.

"I think everyone should be serving." Alex said. "So we still have to choose uniforms for both girls and guys."

"Girls with skirt!" said all guys.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea…" I said sweating a bit as I remembered the situation this morning; luckily I didn't turn into mouse now.

"But that would attract more customers and we will earn more money." Someone said.

"Ok, girls who agree for the idea of skirts on girls uniforms raise hand." Uo said.

Immediately all the girls raised hands.

"Ok, I also agree." Alex said after sighing.

"Well, someone who can design the uniforms?" I added. "Ok, design three different uniforms for girls and matching ones for guys, and then we will choose." I told three people who offered to do it.

I didn't thought a short skirt or tight top would be a good idea for girls cause some would look too hot and perhaps we would transform again, but we could do nothing against a whole class voting for the idea.

It took us another week to choose the uniforms, and when we did Kyo, Alex and me were a bit down cause girls should wear sexy, that meant Alex would be too sexy for being real again. And I saw so cause Momihi, she and me would be forced into wearing girl's uniform. Ayame would make us the uniforms so we had to note down our measurements on a paper and he would do them with our names embroidered on one side of the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**FURUBA RELOAD**

**EPISODE 3: THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL.**

(Tohru voice)

"Ah! We look wonderful!" I said when I saw my friends going out of the curtains we settled for changing behind them.

"I feel a bit weird with such short skirt." Uo said.

"I feel… silly." Alex voice said from behind the curtain she was behind.

"C'mon!" Uo said. "You are a girl! Get out of there and show how pretty you look!"

"You should look great on your uniform…" Hana said.

"Alex, please." I nearly begged.

Momihi and Yuki were getting wear together behind a third curtain that was in front of us where guys should be changing themselves.

The fact that Alex was in fact a girl wearing as a guy was soon found out when she fell over something and people went to visit her to the infirmary.

Anyway, when she came out even us, girls went pink.

The girls uniform was formed by a miniskirt, a tight blouse that was opened on the neck and whose sleeves were really short and ball liked and then an apron with a pocket for putting the little notebook to note down the orders and a pencil, then we had to wear roller blades the school lent to the ones that could use them for rollerblading fast, Alex was one of them. Anyway, though uniforms looked great on us, it looked astonishing on her. She really looked as a cute angel on rollerblades. Uo also was wearing rollerblades that we had to cover with clothes on the same colour than the uniform.

"I look bad, isn't it?" Alex said going pink as she saw us pink on the cheeks.

"No!" we said. "Not at all!"

"You look… as a superstar." I managed to babble.

Then she smiled a bit weakly and she went to the make up point where some mates were making up us.

"Hey, great disguise." One of Alex fans said trying to cheer her up.

Some girls don't want to see facts. But Alex went pinker.

"Alex!!" Momihi said jumping over her. "Whoa! You look super-hot like that!"

She then went nearly red as she was made up.

When Yuki went out too he was looking also good and a girl put him so stub for faking a bit of female breast.

When they were made up we checked they were really good-looking on the girl's uniforms.

"They are going to attract all the customers just themselves…" Haru said.

Guys were all already done when we went out. Kyo was the one behind the counter getting orders ready with some other pupils while the rest of us had to attend the tables.

(Alex's voice)

It was amazing, in less than half an hour the rumour of a pub place in the school with cute waiters and waitresses had ran as fire and we had even a little queue to get in our place.

After a little while I finally began feeling well with my clothes. As I was wearing my neoprene suit under the uniform I soon relaxed a bit about the knickers showing problem of the uniforms, and I began taking orders with a smile.

As I was wearing rollerblades I was a bit fast carrying the orders. And I must say we had a lot of work till midday.

Even when suddenly Hatori and Ayame came to the school.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked noticing I nearly dropped my tray when I noticed Ayame was there.

"As you have not came lately to your checkouts I had to pursue you here." He said. "Do you want me to have a look at you here or you have somewhere not so visible for changing."

"This way." He said then.

"Ayame, come and sit there." Haru said forcing him to sit on a chair at a table. "What do you want to have?"

"I want to be served by her." He said pointing at me.

"You are at my area so I serve you." Haru said. "And don't disturb the waitresses."

Suddenly I decided to go helping on the counter for a while till Ayame left the place; I hoped it would be when Hatori ended the check up on Yuki, but I was wrong. When they ended Hatori sat with Ayame and Haru took his order too.

Yuki came to help me on the counter while Kyo was taking orders in our place.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" He asked me.

"Yes, is just… I don't like to wear this." I said.

"I know it's not all cause of that." He said. "If he is annoying you just tell me and I'll make him leave."

I then looked at him; it was not that I hated Ayame. It was just… he made me nervous, especially if I was wearing girl-like.

"I don't hate or fear him." I told him softly. "He is a great guy. I used to admire him, and that on a girl leads to something else. When I… well, was taken away I thought I would forget about everything but I was mistaken…"

He then looked at me as if he was surprised by my words, then he smiled.

"I think I know what you mean." He just said.

"Yuki, do you think I could keep on serving without giving a spectacle?" I asked him after some seconds.

"Sure, you are really strong." He told me smiling warm at me. "I trust you. I know you will do it perfect."

His smile had a mysterious and amazing effect on me. It was as if I was energized and all from sudden I was filled by a warm sensation he gave off with his smile, turning into bravery and self-confidence inside me.

Then I smiled back and took Kyo's tray again.

"Thanks for giving me a rest." I told him. "I'm ok again."

Then I began rollerblading among the tables to get more orders. Even if I had to do it when about fifty pair of eyes were looking to every single movement I did, I would do it. Yuki and the rest of my cousins were right, I could do it. It was just another past ghost coming back to my mind. I didn't love Ayame any longer. I could do this and hundred more things even if he was there.

(Yuki's voice)

"Wow! We have collected four times what we collected the previous years!" some girls said.

"Sure, cause this year we are sexier." The new head of my fan club said.

"Yuki-kun was cutter than ever!!" other said.

Then I could hear giggles outside while I changed clothes.

Tohru and Alex were changing together cause she needed Tohru to help her bandaging her breast so as to look as a guy again. For any reason she kept on preferring looking as a guy instead than a girl when nearly everyone now knew she was a girl.

"Man! Those fans of you are crazy!" Kyo said.

"I can't understand why Alex's ones still think she is a guy." I then said.

"Hey, you did well." Haru told us. "At least you didn't transform when you saw her."

It was funny, even he knew about the first day uniform incident.

"Everyone got nose bleeding thanks to some girls, specially her." Kyo muttered a bit disappointed. "She should be forbidden wearing that short skirts and tight tops…"

"Why?" Momihi asked. "She was supper cute!!!"

"That reason." Kyo and me said at once while we went out of the changing room to wait for Tohru and Alex to get out of there and then walk back home.

When they came out Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan, Tohru and Alex were chatting happily.

"Really?" Tohru was saying.

"Yes!" Alex said. "He tried but then Uo came and prevent it!"

"I couldn't stand it either." Uo said.

"What are you being so noisy about?" Kyo asked then.

"We were commenting some visitants from university, old mates and sempais, who came took Alex and us as easy girls and tried to touch our asses some times and how we all prevented it from happened." Uo-Chan said.

"It was cause the uniforms looked great on you, girls." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you should wear like that more often…" Kyo said.

"I suppose that perhaps after Christmas holydays I could begin using the girl uniform Ayame did for me." Alex said. "I hope it is better than the old one."

"You could always keep on coming like…" Kyo said to be hit by me.

"You will look great." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you are too old now to keep on playing to wear the opposite gender clothes." Haru said.

For the age he was when he was the "white" one he really looked elder when he spoke about serious things.

"Yeah, a girl should wear as a girl." Uo said. "Specially when she is cute as you."

"I suppose then I could try." She said smiling.

Suddenly I felt as if her smile warmed me up a bit. Just as Tohru did before formally begin going out with Kyo in secret for most people but us and her friends.

In the little time she has been with us, I have checked she is not just cute and sexy but also warm, caring, brave, strong and amazing.

It seems she always keeps a surprise up her sleeve. As if she was a surprise full box.

She is not only a good match on fights, but also a good housewife that helps Tohru with house cleaning. And terribly clever. Even when she is a year younger than us she is probably the number one or two in most lessons. But for history, she then falls asleep and is usually sent to the corridor, so we spend about an hour in the afternoon studying history together. In fact she does her best to keep herself awaken when I explain her history. And she helps me explaining the rest to Tohru and Kyo.

(Hatori's voice)

"She has got over some fears, Akito." I told him. "She seems ok now."

"Perhaps I should go and remember her who she owes loyalty…" Akito said on a whispering tone as he stood up to walk to the middle of the room. Then he hit a vase and it fell down breaking into million pieces. He was mad again. Then he went silent and suddenly smiled. "I doubt she has forgotten about our past here…" he added then laughing.

I suddenly feared for that girl. I had seen some scars on her wrist and neck that were now nearly faded cause of time. But I knew the scars she kept on having and that were not as easy as heal as those were inside her. In her heart.

I still had some scars too. Not only the blindness on my eye but the scars it left in my heart. Loosing the sight on my right eye, loosing the woman I loved, having to erase her memories about our love… those scars were not as easy to erase and heal as the ones I once had in my eye… Scars that that Tohru was beginning to make faint a bit when any of us were near her. She helped us healing with the warm wave he gave off not even realising on it.

"I hope Tohru can also help Alex…" I muttered when I was far from Akito. "I hope all of them can help them among them."


	4. Chapter 4

**FURUBA RELOAD**

**EPISODE 4: SCARS YOU CAN'T EASILY GET OVER.**

(Tohru voice)

"Ah! We have finally ended!" I said drying my face with the cloth I used to cover my head.

Isa and me had been cleaning a bit before New Year's Eve. I suppose again I will have to spend the night alone here, but I don't care.

"Tohru, what do you feel like for dinner?" Alex asked me taking the cloth covering her head too off while she smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was thinking on cooking you something special for dinner, as we are not going to stay here… at least you will have a good dinner." She said. "I'll come back after dinner and doing my dance. I promise."

"There's no need of you…" I began babbling. "I can eat anything… you don't have to…"

"Done, I'll cook you something really special for tonight dinner." She said smiling. "The guys have been really kind offering to come with me to the main house…" she added a bit sadly.

"I suppose there are some things on our pasts hard to get over." I said remembering something I head Yuki telling Kyo some days ago. "Well, I don't know." I said smiling. "But mum always told me the most value was on the littlest things such as getting over worst things."

She then looked at me and then smiled mildly.

"I wish I had a mother like yours." She just said.

She went with Yuki shopping while I was with Kyo to walk a bit. Despite of the coats we had now to wear, I was happy cause I was with Kyo.

When we went back, Alex was 'caged' at the kitchen cooking and when I tried to give her a hand she refused and asked me to get up and begin cleaning our room.

A couple of hours later, she came up to the room and began getting ready for leaving with the rest.

(Alex's voice)

"We will be back soon." Yuki said from the door.

"And remember to lock the door and not open anyone weird." Kyo added.

"Are you sure you can be alone for tonight?" I asked her.

I knew she had lost her mother some years ago, I think it was just 3 or 4 now so perhaps she would feel rather lonely tonight.

"Yes, you can leave." She said smiling.

Then we left. On our way to the main house we were chatting about how the party was being held for the last 10 years.

"What I still can't understand is why Akito insisted so much on you to come." Shigure said.

"I think that smells me a rat too." Kyo said. "He doesn't stand cats and have invited both her and me."

Then I began going nervous, I began remembering something and I went terribly nervous.

"Akito have never being so nice to family." Kyo said while Yuki and Shigure looked at me by the corner of their eyes.

Finally we reached the main house and we were welcomed by the family. Momihi then jumped over me hugging me.

"Alex! I'm happy you have come!" he said. "You will see Ayame dance!"

Then I noticed Akito on a corner, wearing party robes and looking towards us.

I began shivering slightly.

"Alex, is everything…" Yuki began asking me when we went in the main house dinning room.

"Alex!" Ayame said hugging me to say hello. "Happy you came to see my dance!!"

Suddenly I gave out a big puff and I was a middle size panther curled up at the ground while Kyo tried to cover us and Yuki got me at his arms.

"Ok, take her out." Shigure said.

Yuki took me out while I sank my nails at his chest not even minding it. As soon as I was out with her, Momihi, Haru and Kyo came.

"Is she ok?" Momihi said.

"No, she keeps on trembling mad and doesn't speak." Yuki said.

I couldn't help it. I was terrified as I remembered those hands holding that blade, the pain of being cut on my wrist and then the wire at my throat when I was the panther again…

"You are not family." He said. "You are just a monster. An abomination…"

Silently I was letting out drops and I began breathing fast again.

"No, Alex!" Yuki said holding me up when he realised on what was going on. "A bag! A bag please!"

"Here, use this." Haru said handing Yuki a paper bag that Yuki forced me to breath in.

"C'mon Alex!" Yuki said. "Don't give up!"

"What's up?!" Hatori said coming fast. "Another attack?!"

Then I felt how he held me and put me in the front pool where fishes were swimming.

He put me fully in to take me out after a bit, repeating it till he felt I was breathing back on a normal rank.

I had turned out into myself while he was forcing me to sink my head in the water, so I was now wearing the neoprene robes I was using that day under my party robes.

Slowly I blinked a bit.

"Take her home." Hatori told Yuki and Kyo that was now looking as nearly half of the family. "Quickly! Before Akito notices you are missing…"

I was holding my throat, at the same place I still had a lighter coloured line that was the scar of the wire with which Akito tried to drown me years ago.

Kyo then was the first one reaching me and tried to hold me up, with no success.

"Ok, anyone please hug me." Haru said. He then hugged one of our aunts and he turned into the cow so Hatori put me at Haru's back for him to carry me back home.

(Shigure's voice)

"You are just a silly dog!" Akito shouted at me while hitting me hard on my back. "How did you dare to let them leave?!"

"Akito, you are being unfair!" I said. "They just came to accompany Alex! If she is ill then they leave!"

"Bring her back here!" He then said as he stopped hitting me. Suddenly he went on the opposite mood. "Hum… you know what? She has still not forgotten… No, she remembers me perfectly."

Sometimes I thought he had no heart at all. And I felt happy when Alex decided to face him, even when she seemed to know she had still not recovered fully from that.

When I went out I saw Ayame dancing and Momihi recording his actuation on a video-camera.

When he ended we all clapped and I smiled and he came to me.

"Hello, handsome." He said joking at me. "I'm sorry about…"

"Don't worry." I said smiling sexily. "She will be ok. Haru, Kyo and Yuki are with her."

"Oh… I wanted to chat with her…" Ayame told me. "It's long time since we don't chat and each time she saws me she hides behind someone."

"Perhaps she would not react like that if you didn't hug her when you see her." I told him. "You already have me…"

"Shigure…" Ayame said sexily.

"Ayame…" I said.

(Tohru's voice)

Suddenly I heard how the door opened and then closed. I was sitting at the dinning room with mother's photo in front of me. As I was a bit hungry I had began heating a bit of the mountains of food Alex cooked for me.

"Hello?" I asked when I heard the door noises. "Kyo? Yuki? Shigure?"

"Tohru." Kyo said coming here. "Hey! Again you are having dinner with your mum?! Geez! I have told you thousand times not to do this!"

"Kyo, stop telling her off." Yuki said. "We have something else to do."

Then I saw it. A big cow carrying Alex sweating badly.

"Alex!!" I said worried. "What has gone on?!"

"Akito." Kyo said.

"It's ok." Alex said standing up and going down Haru. "I'm ok, now. Thanks for the walk, Haru." She added smiling mildly.

"But… you have come back!" I said worried.

"I was missing you Tohru." She said smiling sexily. "Oops, sorry, I think we are a bit hungry. I'll begin heating some food."

"No!" I said. "Allow me! You cooked it! I… I feel useless if I can't do something for you…"

She then smiled and so did Yuki.

"Thanks Tohru." Yuki said. "If you need any help ask for it, right?"

(Alex voice)

As soon as Tohru left, the cow, Kyo and Yuki looked at me.

"You are lying again" Haru-the cow- told me.

"I don't want to make her worry for a little weakness second." I said. "She is too tender and sweet for being worried by me."

"It's not just her." Kyo said telling me off. "It's all of us! Why didn't you told us you were frightened of Akito, you moron?!"

"I…"

"We could have helped you!" Kyo said as if he was offended by me. "We didn't even want to go there either…"

"Ok, I wanted to… try to face him." I muttered while Haru turned back into himself so I laid to the front to avoid seeing him naked.

"Alex, you should tell your friends about how you feel." He said softly. "Cause if you don't you will suffer yourself and also make the ones loving you also suffer."

That made me go a bit sad. I have being told that some times. By mom, by my brother, by Ayame… and now by my cousins.

"Dinner!" Tohru said coming to the room carrying a big dish with the roast turkey I did for her to have dinner. "I have heat more. Haru do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I have to…" he began saying. "I can't but I'll come tomorrow for meal. I'll also tell Momihi if Shigure allows us."

"Then tell Kisa, Hiro, Hatori…" Tohru said beginning to count all the people she knew on Sohma family.

I then smiled while I helped Tohru carrying dishes to the table.

"Then I suppose we should also tell Ayame." I said.

"He will come just the same." Haru said.

"He always comes when he is not even invited." Kyo said angry.

"Well, I'm leaving." Haru then said.

"Haru, is anything you and the rest specially like for meal?" I then asked him.

"Anything will be ok." He said smiling slightly.

"Ok, then have fun on the party." I said smiling.

"Feeling better?" He asked when we were on the door.

"Yep." I said smiling mild again. "Now I'm ok."

"Good." He said. "Hatori, Ayame and Shigure will be happy to hear it. And Momihi will be thrilled too."

I then smiled.

We had dinner together; Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and me. As if nothing could be wrong in the world and just what was happening on our house was what mattered.

And then, a bit before sun raised we went out towards the roof and we sat on the top of the roof.

(Yuki's voice)

"Hey! Alex you will miss the spectacle!" Kyo said putting his head out of the roof.

"Coming, coming." She said jumping up with a funny acrobatic movement.

For first time she was wearing girl trousers and a beautiful girl top while she had put a pair of blankets over her shoulders.

"I thought this would be needed." She said smiling while I held out my hand to help her.

Anyway it was obvious what animal she was cause she moved on such a dangerous place as the house roof as if it was just a pair of millimetres from the ground and plain.

"Thanks." I said holding her hand to help her sitting down between Tohru and me. "Can I…?"

"Sure." She said smiling as she opened the blanket left for me covering with it too. "This thing is bigger enough for at least three of us."

"What wishes will you ask for the New Year to come?" Tohru asked us smiling.

"Getting into university." All of us said then Alex and her began laughing.

"I want to win the rat!" Kyo said standing up as if he was swearing to the moon.

"Geez… don't you get tired of asking that every single New Year's Eve or what?" I said as joking.

Then he began arguing with me again.

"I just want to heal some old scars." Isa said smiling to the moon. "And also become stronger and make friends and…"

"Ha ha ha, that's too much for just one day!" Tohru said laughing.

We all laughing as we spoke about those things.

"Ah, sun rise!" Alex then said smiling softly as sun began appearing. "I wonder what the New Year will make of us." She added dreamily.

"A lot of fun and surprises." I said smiling. "And new friends for sure."

While sun rose all of us knew something big was to come, yet we didn't know what could be.

"Yuki, I'm sorry about… Did it hurt?" Alex suddenly told me when we were alone for a second.

"Oh, no." I said smiling. "It's ok. You were just trying to hold tight to me, so… the truth is they don't hurt much."

"I should heal them." She said.

"No, it's ok." I told her. "We will heal them tomorrow when we are all ok, right?"

She then smiled mildly.

Perhaps I had problems on having friends, but she had deeper problems cause she seemed to regret things. For example, not telling everything to us. I saw she was regret when Kyo accused her of hiding us she was terrified of Akito. She should have told us, cause I didn't thought she was so terrified for going so ill each time she found him.


	5. Chapter 5

**FURUBA RELOAD**

**EPISODE 5: NEW YEAR'S PURIFYING RITHUAL.**

(Tohru voice)

"Hey, Tohru!" Kyo called me. "Where did you said this went?"

"Over there." I said as I removed the dust from the wall. "Ah, you have cleaned it! Good!"

Suddenly I saw some cloths flying down the upper floor so the guys shouted.

"My cloths!" Kyo said a bit angry. "That was my favourite t-shirt!!!"

Then he was hit by some sheets falling through the window too.

"Hey, you moron!" He shouted in rage.

"Kyo! What are you doing there?" Alex said appearing at the window. "Stand out of the way! That is for washing!"

"I have not allowed you to throw my things away!" Kyo said moving his fist menacing.

Then he was hit with a ball of underwear fully on the face.

"Oh, shut up and keep on cleaning!" she said a bit angrily.

Then she disappeared again and while we were cleaning we saw more clothes flying down.

"Alex!" I called her. "Do I begin putting all this in the washing machine?" I asked when she put her head out of one window.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She said. "I'll end up with this all soon."

This year, neither Uo nor Hana could come to give a hand cause we already had Alex that seemed to have a rocket stuck to her feet cause she was really fast working.

I wondered where she learned to do it so fast. In fact, I really wondered if her personality wasn't a side-effect of the spirit inside her.

(Alex's voice)

"I've ended with bedroom cleaning." I said happily going down after having thrown out of the windows and into the back yard all the sheets and dirty robes from all the bedrooms. Including dust removing, ordering everything in the bedrooms a bit and bed re-making.

"Ok, you have ended for today." Shigure said smiling. "Ah… we have worked hard today! Come and rest a bit."

"Hey, old man!" Kyo said. "You have still not worked any hard!!"

That made me want to laugh so I held my laugh as Kyo hit Shigure's butt to make him return work.

"Shigure never helps with this." Yuki said sitting next to me while I served a bit of tea on the only cup there. "Ah, there's just one cup…"

"Oh. Here." I said handing him the cup after having drank a sip and cleaned the part I used. "I just wanted a bit."

He looked at me and smiled as he thanked.

I was to stand up when he held my wrist.

"Hey, sit a bit, please." He said. "You have been working all day. At least take this rest."

"I'm a wild spirit." I answered joking. "I can't stay too long on the same place."

"But you have been here for about half a year." He said smiling. "And I'm more than happy it's like that."

Happiness. That was a word I would love to use but I have not use for a long… long long time ago.

It was so long that I nearly had forgot what did it mean, but when I heard Yuki name it again I remembered all for sudden.

The warm I felt when I was with Tohru, or when Yuki smiled at me that way, even when Kyo and I fought in trainings and I won him and he began complaining while Yuki and him fought and all.

Happiness was what I felt the previous night on the roof when we spoke about the New Year desires and when I travelled on the soft and warm back of Haru when he turned into the cow form. With Kyo and Yuki on both sides taking care of me.

"I'm also happy of being here." I said smiling mildly.

Then I heard the washing machine ending and I ran to take the clean clothes from there.

"I'll hang the clean clothing." I said smiling after having put the rest of the dirty things in the washing machine.

Then I ran out to hang the clothes for them to get dried.

(Yuki's voice)

I was still having some tea when that silly cat came and sat down with me.

"Damn… they don't let us rest a single moment." He complaint.

"We have to clean the house from ground to roof." I told him serious. "I suppose you have already ended putting the books on the right place?"

"You sneaky rat!" He told me angry wanting to hit me.

"Don't endirth the house you idiot cat." I answered before he could even begin the hit. "If I were you I would go and ask Tohru if you can help her."

"Mind your own business." He said to me. "Or are you going to ask Alex if she needs help?"

"I'm not asking." I said standing up. "I'm helping."

Then I walked out while he said something about me being just a puppet or something; but for once in some time I didn't minded his words.

Alex was hanging now some sheets and removing the already dried ones. She really took to heart about helping us in exchange of bed and meal.

Then I walked to help her, I then realised she was singing something on a soft voice. I then smiled as I saw the dark second that caused her an attack the previous night seemed to be now far away.

"Ah!" she said surprised when she saw me helping getting the dried laundry. "You caught me unaware. Sorry."

"Sorry, I didn't meant to…" I began saying a bit worried,

Then she hit me on the forehead softly with one finger as she smiled.

"It was just a joke." She said. "I already knew you were there. Came to help me?"

"Well, yes." I said helping her folding another sheet. "There was nothing else I could do inside. And it's beginning to get dark."

"Well, yes." She agreed. "I'm sorry I wasn't faster but…"

"Faster?!" I said astonished. "You have done the full higher floor!"

"And you were all working on the first one." She said smiling as she got all the dry laundry on the basket and the wet one hanged.

We were walking back to the dinning room to begin settling table for dinner and then she looked away stopping.

"Alex, don't you want to get in?" I asked her.

"There's enough time." She said smiling.

Then she laid the basket smoothly on the back corridor and then I saw her beginning climbing at the ladder towards the roof.

(Alex's voice)

It was nearly time, so I left the clean laundry basket on the back corridor and then I began climbing up a ladder to reach the roof and then I put my head out of the roof to see Yuki.

"Yuki, there's enough time for getting in." I said. "C'mon, this just happens once a day!"

I then saw how he smiled for a second and began climbing on the ladder till he reached the roof too. I was already there, sitting as in a saddle on the very top of the roof.

"What is so important over here?" He asked me moving slowly towards me.

"That." I said pointing to the sun that was beginning to hide as every day at dusk.

Then he looked to what I was pointing and saw what I was referring too.

We stayed there for a long while, till it was dark and we heard Shigure and Tohru calling us down.

"Coming!" we said at once.

That made us smile. Perhaps it was just Yuki was being nice to me cause I was his cousin, but I was really beginning to feel as if that was really family and friends in that house.

As if, for first time in my life… I had somewhere I wanted to return after each day was passed. People I wanted to take care of, not matter how. And that people were waiting down at the ground when I jumped down the roof landing smoothly on my feet from the first floor height.

"What where you two doing at the roof?" Kyo asked as if he was angry.

"They were doing naughty things." Shigure said joking.

Then Yuki and I hit him.

"You are always thinking pervert things." Yuki told him.

"Don't call me that." I said angry.

"I was joking…" he said as crying.

"Don't joke with that, old pervert." Kyo said telling him off.

Tohru was suddenly as frozen as she saw us all arguing, suddenly she smiled.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She said.

"Ah, Tohru." I told her while I got dishes for laying the table. "Tomorrow… I hope they all remember to come for meal…"

"I have heard tomorrow a party will be held here." Shigure said putting his head biting a writing paintbrush softly. "I hope you have invite me too…"

That made us smile.

"Hey, Shigure." Kyo said. "You should be angry cause she invited people before asking you."

"He is too silly for that." Yuki said. "He just cares to have Ayame and Hatori here."

Then they began arguing again while we settled the table for dinner and Tohru put the dinner dishes on the table.

(Yuki's voice)

"So, you don't care about them coming to have meal here?" Alex asked Shigure softly as we had dinner.

"No!" He said smiling. "It could be as a new years eve party but on the 2nd day of the year."

"Tomorrow will be sunny." I said remembering it. "Perhaps we could have meal out in the back yard."

"Good idea!" Shigure said. "I think there will be lot of people here for meal! People for meal, people for meal…" he then began singing happy.

"Hey, Shigure!" Kyo asked him. "Who is coming?"

"Us, five." He said. "Ayame, Hatori, Momihi, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura… and I suppose even the monkey will come too. That makes… 13 people for meal!" he said laughing.

"Uff, we will have lot of fun in the morning." Alex said smiling. "I will need Tohru helping me."

"We could settle the table outside." I offered.

"Sure." Tohru and Alex said as if they were just one person and then laughing.

"I…" began saying Kyo. "If it's going to be sunny I suppose I could manage to get something for protecting us from it…"

"What a good idea!" Alex said.

Happily we kept on speaking about the following day till we went up to sleep.

(Tohru voice)

"Say, Isa." I said after turning light off. "Don't you really mind cooking that much food?"

"No." she said fast and sure. "I like cooking, and I have to tell you the truth… I was willing to thanks you all for all."

"You don't have to..!" I began saying fast and nervous. "I have not done…! I'm not…!!"

She then began laughing softly.

"You have also done a lot for me!" she said laughing softly. "You have took care of me too, you cook for us and you have agree to put me up at your bedroom."

"But this is your family house!" I said surprised.

"I consider the ones coming my family." She said. "Even Kureno and the horse lash, who in fact… I have not met much… who I can't consider my family is…"

"Akito…" I whispered.

"Yep, him." She answered. "If he came I would have to disappear. Well, no. I would face him. Cause I would be surrounded by those who I know I can trust for helping me stand up."

I then smiled mildly. I still didn't knew why she was so scared of Akito so as to cause her a hyperpnoea attack twice since I met her.

"Alex…" I asked her. "Why are you so… terrified of Akito-sama?"

"He did something on me…" she just answered me as if she didn't want me.

I thought it was not a good moment to keep on asking so I decided to drop it. Then I smiled.

"Say, Tohru." She then said. "Do you think old scars can be healed? That great sufferings can be forgot?"

I took a bit to answer her, but then I smiled.

"I think you can forget them little by little." I told her. "First you will see that one day that thing that made you suffer all for sudden doesn't hurt as much as before, then you will see that you do little things that before you couldn't. And soon you will surprise yourself remembering cause you forgot it. Remember you used to feel pain from that and that you no longer do it."

She was silent now.

"I think everyone can get over bad things. But strong people as Kyo, Yuki, Shigure or you… you can get over anything easier than someone as me."

"I don't think you are weak either." She then said softly. "Tohru is also strong cause she is just Tohru. And she is wonderful cause she makes us all feel thousands better when we are on trouble or feeling pain."


	6. Chapter 6

**FURUBA RELOAD**

**EPISODE 6: NEW PARTY FOR SOHMA NEW YEAR'S PARTY.**

(Tohru voice)

It was as usual this morning. When I woke up I found myself alone in the bedroom. Again Alex was missing; but this time it didn't surprised or worried me. I had got used to wake up and she being gone some time ago.

She used to begin the day with some training while some biscuits or croissants or something was cooked at the oven for breakfast. Then when I went down I boiled water for tea and coffee for Shigure and milk for the rest of us.

So I stood up and walked out of the bedroom after having changed my robes into normal ones.

"Morning." I said finding Kyo and Shigure walking down for breakfast. "Hum, where's Yuki?"

Both shrugged as they were still a bit sleepy. However when we reached down the question was answered. There were Alex wearing just those neoprene robes she used under her usual robes so as not to appear naked when she turned back from her animal form into herself.

Yuki was there with her, training. They were panting and sweating a bit.

"Yuki-kun, Alex-kun." Shigure called them smiling. "Breakfast time!"

"Coming!" Yuki said smiling.

"Don't low your guard." Alex said smiling as she threw him a hit.

Five minutes later they were sitting with us at the table having breakfast and speaking about the meal to be held.

"I think there was a kind of cloth on the ruinous barn over the path there." Shigure said on a softly voice. "You could use it to cover the table area."

"Ok, ok." He said.

"Do you think they will like the stubbed turkey?" Alex was asking. "If not I suppose I could cook some roast piglet or even lamb."

"I don't think that's something wise to do when Kagura and Hiro will come." Yuki suggested.

"That's true…" Alex and I said depressed.

"You should do the meat thing you did for Tohru's dinner." Kyo said. "It was delicious…"

"Turkey!" Alex said happily. "Cool! We can do it!"

"And perhaps Tohru's Miso soup too." Yuki said.

"I will also cook some leeks for Kisa." I added remembering she loved them.

"I hate leeks!!" Kyo said making me go pink as I forgot again.

"Then don't eat them." Alex told him. "There will be food enough for everyone eating and perhaps even dinner."

"Oh, Isa, Tohru." Shigure said. "Could you also cook those onigiri and a cake, please?"

"Sure!" Alex said smiling. "Yet I can't cook proper onigiri…"

"Don't worry Alex." I said smiling. "I can cook it."

"Then let's see what do we need for all that food, check what we have and I'll go shopping what is missing." Alex said smiling.

(Alex voice)

After making a shopping list I was getting ready to leave for shopping. Yuki would come with me and Shigure asked him too to come with me as he seemed to be useless for doing hard work. We were arguing with Kyo because he didn't want us to buy on a shop Tohru suggested when someone knocked on the door. And Tohru came white as a paper sheet as if she had seen a ghost.

"A… Al… Alex…" she said terrified.

"Yes?" I asked. "Oh perhaps there's a letter addressed to me?"

I then walked to the front door and saw a guy on black and red robes with a scar on his face.

"Soma Alex?" he asked with a dark voice.

"Yes?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have a present for you. I think we have a friend in common." He said handing me a key-ring with two keys. "Mr. Daimoji sent you this. He wanted to thank you once again…"

"Oh, it's a beautiful… key-ring. Thanks."

"No, no, no." He said. "It is not it. The present is that." The man said pointing to a side of the walk where a car was parked next to a motorbike.

"Which one?" I asked.

"We didn't know…" he said.

"It's just a joke!" I said smiling. "I know it's the motorbike. It's still a year till I can drive a car. But… I can't accept this present for… sorry!" I said handing him the keys.

"No!! No, no, Please!!" he said frightened. "Please accept it! Master would kill us if he finds out!!"

"But I can't accept this! It's too expensive for…!!" I said.

Shigure, Kyo and Yuki had appeared on the side on the door wearing straight faces and the Shigure when a bit scared when he saw who I was talking to.

"Please!" the man said kneeling down. "Master will kill us if you don't accept it!!"

I had a dilemma, I knew that accepting it would be a problem, but if I didn't took the present… who knows what that old man could do to the men. Perhaps he would take their salary away forcing them to food lack for who knows how long.

"Ok, ok." I said giving up. "I'll take it. Tell him I thank him this present, but… that there's not need of more presents. This makes me feel bad about it all…"

"I'll tell him." The man said smiling in relief of me taking the present so his boss would not do anything bad on him. "Thanks, thanks a million." The man said bowing all the way to the car while the man standing by his side handed me a helmet.

Then they left.

"Shigure-san." I then said closing the door. "They are gone. Anyway, why did you got so frightened of them? They were just friends of that old Daimoji man."

"Why?!!" Shigure asked me. "Why!! They were bad men!!"

"Daimoji isn't the surname of one of the three families on the Yakuza?" Kyo asked then.

"He is just an old men that I once helped so he has liked me and send me some presents from time to time to thank me that favour." I said looking at him with irony. "Are you coming Yuki?"

"I…" he said. "Yep, coming." He added smiling.

"Alex, I don't think it' save to drive…" Tohru said.

"Ah, good connection…" I said having a look at the wires, handle, pedals, throttle… "Good throttle, chassis, wonderful braking system… A wonderful present."

"And just one helmet for two person." Kyo said trying the helmet.

"Good, here Yuki." I said smiling as I put the helmet on his head. "I have more than enough with this." I added wearing a cloth over my head, the same cloth I used to tie my hair on a ponytail. "Ready? Let's go!" I said after putting Yuki's hands over my belly.

(Kyo's voice)

"I hate it!!" I said after the last attempt of hanging the cloth doing the ceiling fell over me. "Why is she given that precious motorbike while we are given nothing!!"

"Don't whish to get it, you idiot cat." Shigure said. "It comes from mafia!"

"And what?!" I said throwing the cloth away and kicking it.

"Mafia and our family should not have any relationship." Ritsu said. "Perhaps it was my fault… I should have visit her before so she would not have…"

"Of course it's not your fault Ritsu." Shigure said. "She has not met him here."

"Tohru!" Alex said coming back with Yuki while both carried a helmet each. "Shall we begin cooking?"

"Coming!" Tohru said stopping helping us and going fast towards her.

"You are both ok?" Ritsu said worried and nearly falling down the roof where he had climbed to hang the ceiling-cloth. "Nothing broken?"

"Oh, hi." Alex said. "Didn't knew you were here, err…"

"Oh, I'm such a little thing family is ashamed of me so nobody has named me to her…" Ritsu began saying fast and nearly dropping the cloth.

"Oh. Hi, Ritsu-san." Alex then said smiling and then bowing politely. "Happy to finally met you, cousin."

Then Ritsu was when he fell down from ceiling and Alex was able to held him when he slide down the cloth.

"Sorry." He said going red. "I'm so ashamed. I'm a black dot on the family, I'm…"

"Hey, you are funnier than I thought." Alex said smiling. "Just be careful, right?... Guy." She added when he turned into a monkey. "By the way, I liked your clothes."

Then the monkey went red again and ran away to hide.

"Perfect you have managed to make the one hanging the cloth away." I then said.

"Ok, I suppose you can also hang it, Kyo." She said smiling. "After all, cats are really easy to climb roofs, haven't we?" she added smiling wide as she walked with Tohru to the kitchen.

(Alex's voice)

"Wow!" I said astonished at the good work they had made to turn the back yard into an out doors party dinning-room. "This is just so…"

"This is less beautiful than the two princesses here…" Ayame said holding my hand making me go pink at the praise.

I hadn't realised on when did people arrive cause I was cooking in the kitchen with Tohru. Now that we were beginning to settle meal on the table for us to begin having entrants I noticed nearly everyone was already there.

"Oh, let us help." Kagura said smiling and taking a dish.

Then also Yuki, Haru and Momihi were coming in to get more dishes and lay the table for meal.

We were now 13 people at the table, all happy and chatting. I was happy.

(Tohru's voice)

Everyone liked the meal, yet Hiro, as always, began complaining when Kisa told us she loved the meal.

Kyo, Yuki and Haru began telling him off, making Alex hold her laugh.

"It's ok." She said. "I suppose not everyone could like what we cook."

She said she didn't felt comfortable being a lash, but she was wonderful. She was nice and also pretty. I sometimes whished to be like her. She seemed to have it easy to relate with her cousin and guys in general.

In fact she seemed happier when she was with them. I wondered then why did she turn into the black cat when she was hugged by Ayame and not the rest.

"Ahh!" Ayame and Shigure said. "Those were just wonderful!"

"You are lucky to have such good cooks at home." Hatori added.

Then I smiled and I saw Alex was smiling too while Momihi hang from her back while Kyo tried to separate him from her while Momihi cried.

It seemed all funny, cause when he was separated from her, Momihi tried to hug me and he was held in the air before he could get me by Haru.

"Momihi, stop bothering, please." He told him.

It was funny cause from the 4 girls having meal with the 9 guys, just Kisa and me made them turn into their juniisi form. Why neither Kagura nor Alex did made them turn into it?

(Alex voice)

"Hum?" I said noticing Tohru was looking at me. "Tohru, is anything wrong?"

"NO, he he." She answered a bit embarrassed. "It was nothing."

"Ah, the two house princesses seem to have an affair…" Ayame said.

"Shut up!" Yuki and Kyo said hitting him.

Ayame was a bit sillier than I remembered him; anyway, while we were having coffee after meal he stared at me.

"I was wondering… did the uniform suit you?" he then asked me. "I don't know if the length was enough. I tried to do it a bit longer than the other's ones."

"Oh, sure." I said. "I have tried on and… well, it just suits perfect. I'll miss my old uniform."

"It was guys one." Haru said. "You should wear a girls' one. Even Momihi is wearing the guys' one."

"Ah! Ayame!" Momihi then said. "I got photos from the school festivities!"

"Don't show him!!" Tohru, Yuki and me said at once, but Ayame already had the photos on his hands and were having a look with Shigure and the rest.

"Oh, those are just wonderful looking." Ayame said surprised. "I'm happy the uniforms matched you all." He added smiling as he handed the photos to the next ones.

When the photos reached Tohru and me I was surprised on seeing us. Specially on the photo Momihi asked a mate to take from Kyo, Tohru, Momihi, me, Yuki and Haru, all together on the same photo.

Us, the three on the centre of the photo were smiling while Kyo looked angry at someone out of the photo, Yuki seemed a bit embarrassed looking at us and Haru looked as serious as always.

It looked wonderful.

"Momihi, could you copy me this one, please?" I asked him showing him the photo. "We look wonderful on here."

(Yuki's voice)

When Alex asked Momihi to copy her photo of the ones he took at the school festival and Sohma's party on the main house, I looked a bit surprised. The photo she wanted was one of Momihi, Haru, Kyo, Tohru, she and me wearing the uniforms we used for the coffee stand we did. And Kyo appeared arguing with a mate that was out of the photo while I looked embarrassed looking at her wearing so cute on Ayame designed robes.

Anyway, I had a look to the rest. In all, she appeared smiling. Maybe she felt no well wearing that short skirt with the sexy top part, but she hided it well while she served people there. As if what we saw at New Year's Eve was just a dream, a nightmare far away in time. And the truth was that seeing her there and now, smiling and laughing while we all chat and had fun, made me thought she had got over all that. Anyway, the scars were already there, she hid the wrist ones with bracelets and the neck one was nearly as skin colour, a bit lighter.

(Shigure's voice)

"Good bye!" I said happy when Ayame and Hatori left with Momihi, Kisa and Hiro.

The rest had already left before, and Haru still was there helping Kyo and Yuki to clean the back yard while Tohru and Alex did the kitchen clean. It was not just meal but also dinner what we had together. Anyway, I decided to go with them all towards the main house to walk a bit and also to avoid having the duty to help cleaning.

"Shigure." Ayame said. "I'm happy. Yuki has evolved a lot since Tohru arrived, and now it seems Alex and him are also better than before."

"They have both being mistreated by Akito." I told him. "It's hard to forget about it…"

"You are also hit by him and you don't go so bad when you get near him." He told me.

"Cause he is a dog." Hatori said.

"Ha-san! You are evil!" I said.

"If what Akito did to Yuki was evil, what he did to Alex is thousand times worse." Hatori said then.

"What did he do?" Ayame asked now half surprised half worried.

"Have you noticed a lighter mark at her neck and wrists?" I told him.

"Yep, I have thought to see lighter marks on her neck." Ayame said. "Did he make her tattoo something there?"

"He tried to struggle her with something." I said. "Hatori found her."

"She had cuts at her wrists and red marks as if she had tried to be killed by over bleeding and strangling her." Hatori said softly. "I called the doctor immediately. And she was forced into hospital for some days. After that is why her brother took her away the main home."

Ayame was now looking shocked and worried, as if he didn't believe it or didn't want to believe it.

All of us had gone sad, it was really sad and terrible what Akito had tried to do on Yuki, so not to say what he tried to do on Alex. That was why Hatori didn't doubt to ordering the kids to take her away from the party at the main house. That was why they were so happy when Akito fell ill so he couldn't get the party at Shigure's house.

"Ha-san." Ayame then said. "If anyone asks I'll sleep today at Gure's house."

"Ah!!" I said happy. "You are more than welcome at home, Ayame!"

(Alex's voice)

After cleaning up everything we were all a bit tired. We sat down at the living-room smiling.

"Ah, what a funny meeting!" Tohru said smiling.

"Yeah, nearly as New Year's Eve." Yuki said. "But for the fact that here the air was more relaxed."

"Sure." I said smiling. "Was tiring to prepare all but… certainly was funny."

"Did you got fun girls?" Kyo asked as if he didn't cared much.

"Yeah." Both of us said at once. "It was certainly fun." Tohru added.

"Alex?" Yuki asked me smiling.

"I have told you." I said smiling. "I love cooking for friends and family."

"I meant the party." He said to my ear when I stood up for having a glass of water.

It was funny; he seemed to care about me. He seemed to know about me, to want to know more about me… and what moved me the most, he wanted to help me and protect me.

(Yuki's voice)

"And?" I asked walking in the kitchen. "Did you got fun? I saw you smiling, and… I thought you were relaxed and happy."

"I was happy." She said smiling. "You all made me feel happy. By the way, where did you got those tasty berries for the roast turkey?"

"Ah, I got an idea." I told her. "I'll show you. But… not today, do you mind? I think it's too dark now."

"Ok, I take your word." she said joking. "Tomorrow. Now… shall we go with Tohru and Kyo?"

"I don't think it's a good idea…" I said looking funnily embarrassed.

"Oh…" she whispered as she seemed got the idea. "I understand… Yeah, better not to disturb. What could we do now… oh, yes. Cleaning my precious bike."

"Did you really like that motorbike?" I then asked.

"Like?" She said smiling delighted. "I loved it! Do you have an idea of how much one of those cost? It's a Harley Davidson! And black, my favourite colour for vehicles."

"I think that the bad man gave you something you wanted." I then said as she put great care of removing some mud stains over the motorbike. "How is you met him?"

"He is not that evil." she said softly. "I met him when I came back. He was in trouble with a younger man so I helped him. That man was a detective, or so I thought cause he had a police badge and a weapon hidden on his leg. He chased him for threatening a man trying to invade his lands so… I just helped him. I didn't thought it would be such a problem because he would send me this expensive kind of presents. Anyway, I understand he threatened that man. I don't think that was the best way, but… I can understand he fought for his lands."

That's true; I nearly forgot she was a panther. A wild feline that fought for her territory. Perhaps she could understand it better than a mouse why someone would want or put too much effort on keeping his lands.

I sometimes envied Kyo for the ability he seemed to have to be brave and also to attract people. Ability he seemed to share with Alex, perhaps because they were both out of Juniisi, perhaps because both were felines on their animal sign… She also seemed to have that ability for making friends, plus the strength for fighting for her own ideas and believes, to get her path and keep it.

"I sometimes envy Kyo and you." I then told her.

She stopped cleaning the motorbike to look straight at my eyes.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean… I envy you! You are brave enough for facing our head and not feeling weak, loosing control of yourself and then going sick and turning into the animal form…"

"But you are strong!" I told her surprised on what I have just heard. "You always win me on fights! And you have also the ability for making friends I have not! And then that way of being of yours!"

Then she went shocked.

"But I'm not so brave!" she said. "I just try to hide my weakness behind a hard appearance… and a guy clothing…"

"Hey, you look also cool on the guy's uniform." I told her smiling. "You already have a fan club! I should be jealous of it!!"

Then she smiled and so I did.

"Yuki-kun! Alex-kun!" Ayame said coming with Shigure and nearly running towards us.

"Hey! What are you doing here again?!" I asked as Isa hided behind me.

"Came to be with you." He said smiling.

"Ayame wanted to come." Shigure said. "He will sleep with me."

"I want to sleep with Yuki!!" he complaining as crying. "Gure-san doesn't let me sleep!!"

"I'll lock the door." I said going shadowy.

"But why are you so mad at me?!" he kept on saying as if he cried. "And Alex is frightened of me!"

"I'm not frightened of you…" she said. "It's just… you always turn me into the animal…"

"I'm sorry." He said serious. "Didn't mean to frighten you…"

"You don't frighten me." I said hitting him with one finger on his forehead as pulling his leg. "It's just I don't like turning out into the animal form. Less in a place packed with normal people."

"Then I can hug you now!" he said trying to get her.

Anyway she was faster and she jumped away, looking at him she said she was going to have a bath and then to the girls bedroom to try and sleep.

"You idiot." I said. "Stop bothering them."

"I can't understand why she now has stopped admiring me." Ayame said mostly for himself. "I still can remember how she wanted to play with me when she was still on her diapers… I know! I'll offer to rub her back!"

Then I hit him hard making him to faint and so turn into the snake form.

"Shigure, let's peel him off and cook him for tomorrow's meal." I said.

He then looked a bit embarrassed as I was holding him from the snake body up in front of Shigure's face.

Definitively I didn't want him around to bother everyone.

Less when later in the night, he tried to sneak into the girl's room and Kyo saw him so he hit him.

After a while telling him off Alex came off and hit our backs to tell us off.

"Hey, stop shouting…" she told us rubbing her eyes. "We were just asleep…"

"Sorry." I apologized while Kyo held the snake. "Someone just woke us up."

She then stared at the snake and then to their room.

"Geez… just can't keep yourself away from us or what, Aya?" she said as bothered. "Try to keep him away, cause if he bothers us again… Next time he will desire not to have even thought of trying sneaking in our room."

He tried once again, but I caught him and I threw him off the window.

Of course, he began shouting for us to open, just out of the window so then I heard as if something was threw from a window and then a splash.

"Shut up or next time I'll put you in the freezer and cut your tongue!" Isa shouted at him making me freeze. "You are bothering Tohru's sleep!"

She was sure a bit weird, but surely effective, cause Ayame stopped shouting and we could finally sleep.


End file.
